In many different environments, content providers want to distribute content to selected individuals for review. For example, advertisers want to distribute their advertisements where the advertisements will be effective in communicating information to receptive recipients, and at times when the advertisements will lead to desired activity, such as a purchase of the advertiser's goods or services. In some instances, a content provider may rely on contextual information when making decisions regarding content distribution selections. For example, an advertiser may want to advertise goods and/or services relating to travel where information of general interest to travel enthusiasts is available. In some instances, a content provider may rely on targeting information, such as demographic information of recipients, when selecting content for distribution. Additionally, content providers can rely on performance information regarding results achieved by previous content distribution selections.